This invention relates to an arrangement of a die-plate of a hydraulic press.
A common procedure to press powdered material into shape is to form the molding space in a die-plate (die-bore) and to produce the compact by means of an upper ram and a lower ram. Usually, the lower ram is moved into the die-bore up to a predetermined position, whereupon filling is done with powdered material. Subsequently, the compact is molded by means of the upper ram. Such a process, for instance helps in pressing metallic powder into shape for the manufacture of molded components according to the sintering technique. In doing so, efforts are made to mould the compact, if possible, already in a relatively precise way with regard to its geometrical dimensions and compactness so as to achieve the desired dimensional stability later, after the sintering process.
If the compact has a geometrical shape in which an oblique surface is provided at the outer surface as is the case, for instance, for cutting blades of milling and drilling tools, a deformation force which is not insignificant is applied to the die-plate. This deformation force causes a deformation of the die-plate by bending and upsetting it.
It is the object of the invention to arrange a die-plate of a hydraulic press in such a way that the deformation of the die-plate by flexural forces becomes minimal.